Darkness
by Jo Salvatore
Summary: This is my personal continuation of the Vampire Diaries.  The new book is coming out soon and i wanted to make a fanfiction before i read it.  :  hope you like it!    plz leave ur commentsss
1. Chapter 1

**my p.o.v.**

"I hate you Stefan. I'm going to kill you!" Damon rammed into his brother, pushing him against the wall. However, Stefan was too strong. With one hand, he forced Damon to the ground. "It's your fault you are human. That was my one chance to live a normal, human life with Elena. I may never get that chance again." His voice lowered on the last sentence and he looked back at Elena for a moment. "St. Stefan and his perfect life, with his pretty little princess...do you think I want to be a filthy human?" Damon shuddered violently and looked at the wilted black flower, which lay still on the ground. Stefan stared at Damon with a dark expression. "My life is not perfect." Damon stood up and picked up his leather jacket from the ground. "You have everything you could ever want..." Damon shot a glance at Elena. "I don't have everything...and i don't want anything other than Elena. I can't live without her...I'd rather die." Stefan turned from Damon and started to walk away. "No brother, you have everything** I** could ever want." Damon spun on his heel and left Stefan in mid-step, with a shocked expression. Stefan turned and shouted after Damon, "Damn you Damon! Damn you to the most lower part of hell!" Stefan stood facing the darkness in which Damon had just disappeared for a long minute. Then he silently turned around and took Elena's hand as they headed toward the boarding house.

Quietly they walked up the stairs and into Stefan's room. Elena sat down on Stefan's bed and moved over so he could sit beside her. He did not. He stayed standing, facing the window with a dark expression on his pale face. Something black shot across the sky outside and Stefan shut the blinds. Elena's breathing quickened as Stefan advanced toward the closet and pulled out a leather bound book. He came to sit beside Elena and turned towards her. "I know you have always been curious about my ex-girlfriend Katherine...I want you to have this." He held out the book to her and she suddenly realized it was a diary...Stefan's diary. Elena looked back up at Stefan. Stefan's expression softened a little and he relaxed. "It's the diary I wrote in on the first day of school...when I met you." Elena took Stefan's hand and stared into his leaf green eyes. She leaned closer and whispered softly, "Thank you".


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan turned his face to face hers and smiled, softly pulling Elena into his arms. His lips softly brushing against hers. Elena flipped her hair to the side and leaned her head back, exposing her white, veined neck. Stefan couldn't resist. He brought his lips to her neck and bit, drinking gratefully. Their minds melted together. Now there were no secrets between them. That was when Elena remembered what had happened in the hotel room. Would Stefan be mad at her? Hearing her thoughts, Stefan pushed back from Elena and forced her eyes upward to stare into his. "What night and with who?" Elena looked down at the intricate bed sheets, tracing the design with her forefinger slowly. "It was nothing…if you really want to know then ask Damon." Stefan's eyes darkened as soon as he heard his brother's name. "Damon." Stefan's hands clenched into fists as he flexed his muscles. He started toward the door, but Elena got there first. She ran to the door and shut it just as Stefan reached it. Stefan lowered his eyes to her, his mouth a grim line. "I need to know what happened in the hotel room." Elena's determined look disappeared replaced by one of worry. What was she supposed to tell him: "Oh we just kissed…we had a good time!" Then an idea popped into her head. The diary…her diary! Elena silently pulled out her diary in which she had written in since the first night Matt, Damon and her had left to save Stefan. "Here, take it…it includes the whole journey from beginning to end…when we set off to save you. I remember writing in it. My whole life was filled with hope and doubt. I was scared I wouldn't reach you on time… that you would be…" Elena's voice broke on the last word, as she thought about what might have happened…what almost happened. Her eyes started to water and she couldn't stop the tears that started to gradually cascade down her porcelain skin and onto the bed sheets. Stefan lifted her up and cradled her in his muscular arms. "I-I-I'm sorry." Elena looked up at him with red eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for." She searched his face for some sign of anger, but found none. He looked at her and smirked. "Do you really think I would be mad at _you_?" He glanced at the window for a moment and a look of solid hatred flashed across his face. Elena took his hand and looked guiltily down again. "Don't be mad at Damon…it's not his fault. If anything, be mad at me!" She didn't want to have that more of a reason to hate Damon. He flipped through the diary, successfully locating the page which included the whole explanation of the hotel charade. He read it slowly, rolling his eyes at parts which amused him.

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I shook my head, refusing to be mad at Elena. "I don't care that you _kissed_ Damon."

But I did truly care…I couldn't tell her that. I couldn't be mad at her. If I had died in that horrid prison cell…then I would have wanted Elena to at least be with Damon. Although I knew he would treat her like his "Princess of Darkness" (as he called her), I still felt a little unsettled at the thought. I suddenly realized I had been staring at the window for quite a while now. I turned back to Elena and we stared into each others eyes for what seemed like countless minutes. I remembered the time when Elena had somehow managed to fly her spirit to my prison and be half beside me. The only barrier that had separated us was the cold, iron bars. I guessed Elena was thinking about this too because more tears began to slide down her cheeks. I wiped them softly off her face and hugged her tightly. "I love you," I said quietly into her hair. She leaned her head on my chest and looked up into my eyes. "I love you Stefan." I wouldn't be mad at Elena. It's not her fault… The only thing that bothered me was that she had sort of liked that night.

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I knew Stefan would be somewhat mad at Damon. But I couldn't change that now. Stefan must be jealous though…I would be if it was reversed. "Sorry Elena, I have to go…I have to go hunt before Damon finds me…I don't know how bad it will get this time." He sat on the porch steps and pulled on his shoes with ease. "Bye Elena." He quickly kissed my lips and smiled. "Bye Stefan. I love you." He waved and headed toward the dark but somewhat promising woods. I suddenly remembered the diary in my hands. I opened it up and started to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met Elena, She looks like Katherine but she is nothing like her (personality wise). Elena makes me forget Katherine. She seems to like me…but she doesn't know what I am. The problem is that I like her too. I don't want to hurt her, but most importantly I don't want her to do what Katherine did. Luckily she hasn't met Damon yet…and I hope she never does. Elena is so pretty that I can't keep my mind off her. Her silky blonde hair which falls neatly around her angelic face. I am ignoring her for her own good. I would have asked her out, but Mrs. Flowers thought it too dangerous for now. Even though I barely know Elena, I know that she is the other half of my heart._

_Stefan Salvatore_


End file.
